


Happy Fuckn' Birthday Sam Winchester

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Surpise Prompt, Blow Jobs, Flying Sex, Gabriel's Tale, Hovering blow jobs, Lost and Found, M/M, Mostly Sabriel with a dash of Destiel, NSFW, Some Blue satin fun, Terminator - Freeform, Wink kink, Yeah I said Terminator, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Before Chuck decided to make the world he made the angels. Gabriel was one of the Archangels. Gabe thought life was his oyster, and he's lived every second to the fullest. Then one day something happened and his life was never the same again...Sam Winchester was born. And boy oh boy if that guy didn't put the wrench in the works. And oh Chuck, if Gabe wasn't just a bit attracted to wrenches.





	Happy Fuckn' Birthday Sam Winchester

* * *

  

 

May 2nd had come around for thousands of years, and it would show up for just as many more. And even before there was a calendar, that very moment occurred as far back in space and time till the millisecond that dear old Chuck began fiddling with things.  
  
  
  
Now, being around before the world was set in motion means you’ve seen shit…lots and lots of shit. Good and bad kind of shit. And you know a lot of shit too. This is where the being known as Gabriel was created. And thank Chuck for him. Without him, May 2nd would still mean something to someone…maybe even a million someones…but without Gabe one specific soul would be lost and alone.  
  
  
  
The day of May 2, 1983, Gabe was doing the one thing he loved doing the most…hanging out in Monte Carlo with top-shelf porn stars. He was balls deep in this tall brunette when he heard it. This faint cry. He tried to ignore it, but it only got louder.  
  
  
  
The first few months he assumed his angel radio was just on the fritz. Had even asked his dad what it could mean, but the old man had only grinned secretively and said it would be okay.  
  
  
  
Soon Gabe was hearing this voice talking about colors, cartoons, and someone awesome named Dean. And then for the next several years, it was almost like a broken record. Dad, Dean, motel, and monsters. It was driving Gabe insane. Talk about a buzz kill when you’re trying to get some with hot porn stars, and you hear chit-chat between whomever and their new imaginary friend named, Sully.  
  
  
  
Years passed, and soon the childish crap turned a bit more interesting. The random thoughts tormenting Gabe went from imaginary friends to naughtier things.  
  
   
  
And then Gabe was having some fun pretending to be a janitor in this town, killing off random assholes who had it coming. Normally he’d hit a town, get away with things, and then once bored he’d head off to the next. But this time was different. These two maintenance men show up and start asking questions.  
  
  
  
That night though the voice in his head was talking about Gabe! Whoever was fucking with his angel radio was…holy hell…masturbating while thinking of him! And that voice! He knew that voice. It was the tall guy from that morning. Could it be that the sexy giant was the same being who had been messing with him all this time?  
  
  
  
He found out that it was the same being when those two assholes and some old dude tried to kill him. The short one was named, Dean-o, and the tall sex on legs was called, Sam. Suffice it to say the whole maintenance men routine had been a cover for hunters. And with the two brothers assuming Gabe was dead, well…it kinda cut down on the chances to get closer to Sam, but Gabriel was learning to be good at waiting things out.  
  
  
  
Not that long after though, Sam’s voice suddenly disappeared. Normally Gabe would think it was a good thing to have his personal space to himself again…but it was weird not to have Samsquatch around. It didn’t last long though…like a rush of wind Sam was back, and Gabe was once again…happy? That bothered him. He shouldn’t be so tied to a hunter…especially a male one.  
  
  
  
Gabe knew he was in trouble when he traveled to Monte Carlo to forget that tall fella and couldn’t get it up…like at all! Even the porn stars and…gasp…hookers were shocked. Gabe was usually the thing of legends and sore body parts.  
  
  
  
He was mortified.  
  
  
  
He was frustrated.  
  
  
  
He was annoyed.  
  
  
  
Damn that Sam Winchester!  
  
  
  
Since he couldn’t do much else, his killings got more elaborate to take his mind off things. He made sure to take out the baddest of the bad…more of a challenge that way. And thanks to the internet, he had plenty of delicious ideas to chose from for their painful demise.  
  
  
  
Yeah so maybe he still kept tabs on those Winchesters. He was having a slow week and decided to follow them around some town called Black Rock. He couldn’t believe Sam had been so stupid to touch the damn rabbit foot. Even Gabe knew it was cursed from the first glance.  
  
  
  
And maybe he enjoyed Sam having issues once that hot babe, Bella, stole it. Especially when Samshine lost his shoe. The same shoe Gabe poofed into the sewer and nabbed. The damn thing was now hooked to the wall by his bed.  
  
  
  
Not like he ever stared at it and touched himself. Not that those masturbation moments were more intense than most of the threesomes he had years ago. No… Gabe would never be that pathetic…right?!  
  
  
  
DAMN SAM WINCHESTER!  
  
  
  
It got to the point Gabe needed to mess with Sam and Dean just because he wanted to. They deserved some suffering for making his life shitty. And that’s when he spotted them near the Mystery Spot. And ooohhhhh boy did his day get a zillion times better. Was it horrible that his cock got hard every time he killed Dean? And that every morning when Sam walked past him that he would almost cream his pants?  
  
  
  
By the time Sam figured it out, Gabe was so ready to just fuck the man right there in the restaurant booth with Dean watching. Yeah, so maybe Gabe switched the syrups on purpose…but the plot had to move forward somehow.  
  
  
  
And hell! When Sam shoved him against that fence and held that knife to his neck…SHIT! Gabe couldn’t stop his hips from wiggling against the angry man. And yes that voice he was so used to hearing, started thinking very naughty things.  
  
  
  
Sure Sam’s mouth was saying blah blah blah die trickster…but in the man’s head it was Casa Erotica times ten. It was a shame he had to poof away instead of being killed. Of course, he didn’t actually leave. It was too hot a storyline to stop fucking with the guy. Even as Sam hunted him down for getting Dean shot, Gabe was loving the chase. It was the most thrilling he had felt in ages. It was the same feeling he used to enjoy during those wild weekends in Monte Carlo…before Sam’s voice started to invade Gabe’s head and ruined it.  
  
  
  
And of course being a freakn’ Winchester, Sam took things a bit too seriously. Kinda took a bit of the buzz away when the voice inside his head was actually wanting him dead now. Spoilsport.  
  
  
  
So out of boredom, and just the need to shut the dude up, Gabe gave him back his brother and blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
Once more Gabe went off to get away from constantly thinking about Sam by picking up on the killing fun. And then more shit started coming across his angel radio besides the one voice. Dammit! Luci and Mike were fighting…and well fuck me! Guess who was responsible for starting the shit fest?! Those damn Winchesters.  
  
  
  
Gabe was blue-balled with frustration. He couldn’t enjoy sex, couldn’t enjoy killing, and now his freakn’ family was fighting. It was time once again to fuck with the Winchesters…especially Sam. So he found a town and had the Hulk kill a man. Of course, the boys are going to show up…they do that shit.  
  
  
  
And boom, he knew the second they realized it was him. Sam’s voice telling him clear as day…as well as some other long, dirty, dormant thoughts reemerging from the tall one’s brain. And shit just like that, Gabe’s cock was getting all hard. Oh Chuck, was he going to give it to that sexy giant!  
  
  
  
And he did. Changed into a nurse after poofing the Winchesters into an episode of Dr. Sexy, and slapped the shit out of Sam. The man deserved it. Gabe even had Sam see Dean get shot again, then got the man to get whacked in the balls, and also gave him Herpes. Best of all was turning him into the car. That one was art.  
  
  
  
But oh! Those damn Winchesters and Castiel just had to ruin things! They just had to have holy oil on them. Had to entrap Gabe in some…blah blah blah. And once again, no matter what he told them, it all ended like crap for him.  
  
  
  
He was also left with a pair of very blue balls, thanks to NOT getting his hands on Sam. Grrr…he needed to have a talk with Pops about stopping this shit fest…if he could even find the deity. The fucker hadn’t been returning his texts for a while now.  
  
  
  
So Gabe decided to go find his fall back option. His old, demi-god girlfriend, Kali. They had an unspoken pact allowing the occasional, unquestioned hookup. And boy did Gabe need to get his rocks off.  
  
  
  
Only issue being, she was a bit hard to find this time around…matter of fact it seemed that, with the whole Apocalypse looming, all the demigods were laying low. And when he did eventually find her, it was to see her happily in the arms of another man…and not the kind of guy willing to share either. Gabe was sure he was going to spend eternity now with a dick all shriveled from lack of use.  
  
  
  
Well okay so maybe eternity wasn’t the right word since not that long after, Gabe was staring down his brother, Lucifer and taking an angel blade to the gut. Ummph…splat…angel wings burnt into the ground yadda, yadda, yadda. But it wasn’t Gabe’s first trip around the carousel. He had been safely hidden away while one of the fake Gabe’s took the fall.  
  
  
  
Now he had serious trouble. Not only did he have to hide from the actual trickster, Loki, since Luci had killed the dude’s dad, Odin…but now Gabe had to hide from his own brother who thought Gabriel was dead. Life just kept adding butt nuggets to his plate left and right.  
  
  
  
So he decided to hedge his bets on Loki being glad the mean old Odin was dead. And it all seemed to work out, till the not-so-happy bastard sold Gabe to the bigger bastard, Asmodeus. And if Gabe thought his life so far was shit, boy oh boy was he wrong.  
  
  
  
The torture he endured for the next several years would have killed almost anyone. The only thing besides revenge that kept him going was that damn voice playing inside his head. Sam’s voice.  
  
  
  
Every day no matter what Asmodeus did, Gabe heard the tale of Sam’s life unfolding. Heard how the world was saved multiple times because of the two Winchesters. They even got the old man to show and take care of dear old, crazy Aunt Amara.  
  
  
  
Man! Those two human fuckers were unstoppable!  
  
  
  
And yes there were days the brutal beatings made the voice fade…but it never went away. That was what had given him the strength to keep hoping. Especially when he heard his own name once again thought about in Sam’s head. The few sporadic, dirty thoughts about Gabe in that Winchester’s cranium didn’t hurt either…didn’t really get anything moving down there, but that wasn’t Sam’s fault. Asmodeus had many ways of torturing Gabe. Many…douche bag ways.  
  
  
  
That Sam now knew the archangel was alive, started this warm buzz in Gabe. He was still messed up enough that when that big dick from England tried to rescue him,  Gabe was almost too chicken-shit to leave. Thank goodness that the Ketch fella didn’t really take no for an answer.  
  
  
  
When the sound of the bunker door opened and Gabe heard the actual voice of Sam again, he wanted to cry. CRY?! FUCK, SHIT AND TITS! Old Gabriel wouldn’t have been that sappy. But there he was drinking in the sight of BOTH Winchesters like they were some top-shelf crème brûlée.  
  
  
  
Sam had changed so much from all those years past. He not only looked older, but there was some hard learned compassion oozing from the guy.  
  
  
  
Fuck, though! When Samsquatch’s hands touched him to remove the dick-bag Asmodeus’ stitches, Gabe felt something he hadn’t in years. His dick twitched. Well damn! Hello down there…guess you aren’t dead after all.  
  
  
  
Yadda, yadda, yadda, so maybe something was getting all warm and fuzzy in the heart area too…but that was not as enjoyable. Gabe didn’t do the love thing…he fucked…he killed assholes. And there was no way he had feelings for Sam Winchester. Nope. Nadda…never…none…zip…zilch…zero…  
  
  
  
FUCK! Fine, so maybe he did.  
  
  
  
Damn Sam Fuckn’ Winchester!!  
  
  
  
Then if taking the stitches out weren’t enough, the fucker had to be super nice to Gabriel. Saying things like, ‘I need you, Gabriel.’  
  
  
  
Only Sam could make him horny and pissed off at the same time…hence why it annoyed Gabe when Sam called those hard-working women in Monte Carlo hookers. Like Loki would have had plain hookers at his pad. “They were porn stars, Sam.”  
  
  
  
And with the connection to the long-haired giant’s brain, Gabe heard just how much Gabe’s voice had affected Sam. Some very specific dirty thoughts were flashing over to Gabe. And now Sam wasn’t the only one in the room with a boner…great!  
  
  
  
Gabe wasn’t used to being the one that HAD to pursue anyone. So when Sam didn’t act on things, it was shocking. Yeah, so maybe Gabe was a filthy mess but still, come on, he was a Chuckdam prize.  
  
  
  
The whole time while the archangel was recovering at the bunker, Gabe kept seeing Sam’s thoughts about doing naughty things to him…but doing it all ONLY in the man’s damn head!  
  
  
  
Let’s just say Gabe used all that frustration to ironically deep fry Asmodeus when the trying-too-hard-to-be-Colonel-Sanders tried to take Gabe back and then tried to hurt Gabe’s man…whoa, whoa whoa! HIS man?! When the fuck did that happen?  
  
  
  
Gabriel had to get out of that bunker and fast. So when Sam and Cass asked Gabe to stay and fight, he said hell no and poofed away. He’d rather face Loki and crew instead of dealing with whatever was going on inside over the younger Winchester.  
  
  
  
And he would have stayed gone if his grace wasn’t so low, making Gabe need to get some help with the large open wound on his stomach. Thanks to the stupid locating spell the witch, Rowena, had taped to his back, Gabe knew the Winchesters would be close by looking for him. So he knew he wouldn’t have to look too far.  
  
  
  
Should seeing Sam after being away for a bit, make Gabe forget about bleeding to death? Well, it did…for a second at least. And don’t get him started on having the sexy fucker being the one taking care of the wound. Touching his stomach with those long fingers…the same fingers that could perfectly wrap around Gabe's…BOING! Yeah just like that!  
  
  
  
Gabe would have run away again from it all if the two douche sons of Loki hadn’t picked that time to show up for a fight. His whole self-preservation thing kicked in until Narfi tried to hurt Sam…oh hell no!  
  
  
  
Yes, getting revenge on the Norse douche-bag was sweet, but getting to play the hero for Sam was enough to cream his pants. Gabe was so focused on the younger Winchester that he let Sleipnir get away.  
  
  
  
FUCK!  
  
  
  
So maybe having the Winchesters along would help finish Gabe’s revenge list even faster. That he’d be able to hang around Sam a bit more while listening to all the dirty fantasies being churned in the tall man’s brain…priceless.  
  
  
  
Wouldn’t hurt that he could show off his mad sword skills in front of Sam, and maybe woo the man with a few good deaths. Nothing said fuck me like shoving a phallic piece of wood into a Norse demigod.  
  
  
  
The sexual tension in the elevator as the three men headed up to Loki’s floor was thick. Dean was grimacing as he glanced over at Gabe and Sam.  
  
  
  
Sam was just facing forward trying to act normal, but the guy’s brain was going a mile a minute. Which in turn was giving Gabe trouser trouble…not really smart to be horny as hell before a fight. If Dean hadn’t been there, and the elevator doors hadn’t opened showing Sleipnir and two goons…Gabe would have shoved the dirty-minded giant against the wall, stood on tiptoes and kissed the shit out of Sam…even Christian Grey would have felt emasculated by the awesomeness of the kiss.  
  
  
  
But as it was, they kinda had some fighting to do so…yeah…the fun stuff would have to wait until afterward.  
  
  
  
Badda bing and some badda boom later, Sleipnir and Loki were crossed off Gabe’s kill list, and Sam was looking at him with hungry eyes. Come on, Samsquatch…do it…come get me.  
  
  
  
NOTHING! Even worse than nothing…Sam was talking with Gabe about feelings. To get away from that land mine, Gabe agreed to fight with Team Free Will to kill the other Michael.  
  
  
  
Sam was a masochist, though…sitting in the back seat with Gabe as Dean drove the Impala back to the bunker. If not for the mix-tape shoved into the player, the ride would have been done in total silence. Even still it was fuckn’ awkward.  
  
  
  
And hell! Who made this stupid mixtape anyways? Didn’t sound like Dean’s usual fare. “Seriously? Take on Me? Sweet Dreams? And Talk Dirty to Me? I have to say, Dean-o, your taste in tunes has gotten crappy since I saw you last.”  
  
  
  
Was that an actual blush on the older Winchester’s face? “I didn’t make this one.”  
  
  
  
Sam’s warm breath tickled Gabe’s ear as the man whispered, “It was a gift from Cass.”  
  
  
  
Ahhhh! Well wasn’t that fuckn’ interesting. Gabe’s eyebrows slowly moved back down to normal position as the shock wore off. So maybe both Winchesters had an angel kink. Good for Castiel.  
  
  
  
Well, maybe not so good. Sam’s brain was doing a montage of all the times Dean and Cass screwed things up instead of getting together. Sam’s thoughts turned to Gabe then, as the younger Winchester felt upset that he and Gabriel were doing the same thing.  
  
  
  
SCORE! This was a good sign that maybe Sam would finally act on those fantasies. Gabe was going to jump the guy if it didn’t happen soon. He was not as patient as Castiel. He wanted hunter dick, and he waited long enough to get some.  
  
  
  
The three were tired by the time they finally got back to the bunker and sat down in Dean’s man cave. A new TV already residing were the hexed one had been. The sexual tension from the elevator, and the car had followed Sam and Gabe into the room. So much so that Dean cursed and stood up.  
  
  
  
“I’m going out for a burger. If you two don’t take care of this shit by the time I’m back, I’m going to kill one of you…or maybe both of you.”  
  
  
  
The clank of the bunker’s main door closing echoed all the way to the man cave. Well fuck! Wasn’t this a big ball of awkward. Thanks so much, Dean-o!  
  
  
  
Not being one to care about rules or personal space, and because he had Dean’s approval and wouldn’t be shot dead for doing it, Gabe just climbed right onto Sam’s lap and kissed him! Tongue and all…because damn, he wanted too.  
  
  
  
His eons of practice letting him know this was no ordinary kiss. Fuck! He…he actually wanted to spread his wings it was so good. Hearing the delectable moan from Sam had Gabe know it was a mutual feeling. The thoughts were pouring over him from Sam’s head making him want to poof them quickly to a bed.  
  
  
  
So he latched onto the bed he had been given after being rescued from Asmodeus, and in seconds they were laying horizontal on Sam’s bed. The Enochian still decorating the bedroom walls.  
  
  
  
Gabe’s mouth was still firmly going to town on Sam’s during and after the angel ride to the bed. This moment was thirty-five years in the making if not longer knowing dear old Chuck. His dad might be absent a lot, but the old timer was the biggest match-maker.  
  
  
  
Being angelic, Gabe didn’t need to breathe as importantly as Sam did. Hence why Gabe pouted when Sam finally pushed away and gasped for air. Instead of being upset, Gabe just enjoyed the sight of the man’s heaving chest…only one thing would make it better.  
  
  
  
SNAP! The flannel shirt now lay on the ground.  
  
  
  
“Much better.” Gabe reached out and stroked his fingers down the long chest. His head lowered to take a bite of Winchester nip. Might not be a big as a woman’s but tasted just the same…and having Sam’s scent fill his nose while licking and sucking the hardened nubs was heavenly.  
  
  
  
“Gabe, shouldn't…umm…shouldn’t we talk first?” Sam asked staring intently at Gabe’s lips around his flesh.  
  
  
  
“Oh Samshine, you have been talking to me…from the moment you sucked in your first breath.” Gabe took the man’s shocked silence to kiss down Sam’s prone body until his lips touched denim.  
  
  
  
Sam lifted up onto his elbows, “Gabe what are you trying to tell me? That being an archangel lets you into my head? That can’t be possible, or all those years ago when we first met, you’d have been after us right away.”  
  
  
  
The sound of the button coming undone was followed by the metallic purr of the zipper sliding down. “No, Sam, I don’t have some freaky angel ability to read your mind. I just mean that from the second the doctor slapped your cute little hiney, and your brain told your mouth to cry…I heard every thought you’ve ever had.”  
  
  
  
Hazel eyes got huge at that and Sam’s face turned multiple shades of red. “Everything?”  
  
  
  
Gabe grabbed the jeans and the man’s boxers and yanked them down. He waited for the reveal shot before speaking…and then he waited a few seconds longer as he was seriously enjoying staring at Sam’s hard cock. He had to tear his honey-brown eyes away to smirk up at the man. “Everything.”  
  
  
  
“What? How…Why? Why me?”  
  
  
  
“Trust me, those first few years I asked the same thing. It isn’t fun trying to go to town on some brunette, while some kid is trying to do mental math in my head…oh by the way, the answer to question thirty-four was nineteen, not twenty-one.”  
  
  
  
The scholar side of Sam was fascinated, but the human side was a bit freaked out. “So…umm…like when we were in the elevator earlier, and I was thinking about…you heard it?”  
  
  
  
“Hellloooo, everything means everything, Sam-I-am.”  
  
  
  
“Well fuck me!”  
  
  
  
Gabe leaned down and placed a kiss on the precum dripping cock head. “I’m trying to do that, but you keep asking me things.”  
  
  
  
The sound of Sam’s laughter did strange things to Gabe’s chest. “Sorry, it's been a long time since I was intimate with anyone. Especially anyone that I felt this connected to.”  
  
  
  
Well if that didn’t kick him in the nuts and still make Gabe feel like he was flying. “That’s it…no more talking. You got some fun to catch up on, Andre.”  
  
  
  
“Andre?”  
  
  
  
Warm, archangel fingers encircled the base of Sam’s cock, as Gabe’s head tilted sideways the same cute way a dog would, “Seriously? I mean for goodness sake you and your brother lived in motels till you were legal…and given that I heard everything you thought about, I know your brain has retained a butt load of pop culture references.”  
  
  
  
“Did you mean, Andre the Giant?”  
  
  
  
“Ding, ding…one blow job for the long-haired, adonis on the bed.”  
  
  
  
Sam’s blush was chased by a guttural moan escaping the man’s opened mouth as Gabe went full throttle down the cock. “Oh God!”  
  
  
  
Gabe quickly lifted back off, “Please don’t scream out my dad’s name when I’m the one sucking on your dick.” Whoosh! Right back down to the pubes went his mouth.  
  
  
  
“Oh, Gabe!”  
  
  
  
Thanks to not needing to breathe as mortals did, Gabe was able to blow Sam’s mind and cock with ease. It was odd how blank the man’s mind went while in the moment. And yet when the orgasm hit, not only did Gabe taste the man’s salty cum as it sprayed down his throat, but he also was inundated with bursts of colors and random images as Sam’s brain short-circuited. He was definitely going to have to make that happen again.  
  
  
  
Maybe Dean only meant them to be a one-shot pony, but the older Winchester would just have to suck it. There was no way Gabe was going to leave Samsquatch’s side…let alone bed. Who needed crystallized sugar water on a stick, when you had a meaty one between a pair of thighs?  
  
  
  
Gabe climbed back up the hunter’s satiated body and gave Sam a tongue-filled kiss. There were a few seconds of shock as the man tasted himself for the first time, but the realization that it wasn’t too bad was sinking into that library of a brain under the L'Oreal head of hair. It was also something Gabe was able to hear because of their connection…and then, how he heard Sam’s thought wondering if Gabe would have the same flavor.  
  
  
  
“Only one way to find that out, Samshine.”  
  
  
  
Sam froze, “Shit, that’s right…you hear everything.”  
  
  
  
The still fully dressed archangel kissed down the warm neck, “Soooooo, Mr. Winchester, are you going to put your mouth where your mind is?”  
  
  
  
This garnered him another moment of laughter from the tall man…once again sending zings to his chest region. Gabe suddenly wanted it to be his mission in life to make Sam Winchester laugh. “Wanna see some angel magic?”  
  
  
  
Sam nodded, “Yeah, show me.”  
  
  
  
SNAP! Gabe was suddenly standing at the bottom of the bed. “Again?”  
  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
  
SNAP! A very naked Gabe was suddenly standing at the bottom of the bed. “Once more?”  
  
  
  
Hazel eyes were roaming hungrily over the exposed skin, “Umm…sure.”  
  
  
  
SNAP! CRACKLE! POP! WHOOSH!  
  
  
  
“Holy hell!” Sam jumped backward on the bed till headboard hit spine as Gabe’s wings unfurled into a golden wall of feathers.  
  
  
  
It was weird how Gabe felt more vulnerable because of the open wings than with a full body of just skin showing. Especially with the still shocked look plastered on Sam’s face.  
  
  
  
And then he heard Sam’s voice in his head wondering what it would feel like to touch the wings. Shit if that didn’t make his cock go boing, boing, a boing.  
  
  
  
SNAP! Gabe was now straddling Sam’s thighs, and the motion of his wings was causing the man’s long brown hair to blow around. “Do it…touch them.”  
  
  
  
Tentative fingers reached out carefully and stroked down the left wing.  
  
  
  
As perverted as Gabe had been over the millennia since his creation, there was one thing he had never done during sex. And now as Sam was looking at his wings with awe and lust, Gabe was kinda glad. Seemed way more intimate than giving some random stranger the use of his body for a few hours. Especially when Sam’s fingers found a sweet spot that had Gabe’s head falling onto the hunter’s shoulder with a growl. “More…right there.”  
  
  
  
A wicked smirk spread across Sam’s face, “This spot…right here?”  
  
  
  
Poke, rub, tug!  
  
  
  
“Holy flying squirrels with tits!” Gabe’s hips bucked, and with utter shock, he felt an orgasm streak through his vessel. He watched as his cum sprayed all over Sam’s chest and dripped down. “Well fuck! That hasn’t happened to me for several thousands of years.”  
  
  
  
He watched wide-eyed as Sam slid two fingers up through the mess and then sucked off Gabe’s cum. “Damn, Samsquatch, that was quite dirty for a hunter.”  
  
  
  
“Mhmm.” Those same fingers went back for seconds, thirds, and fourths. “You do taste different. I like it.”  
  
  
  
“I see that. You do know how to make a man feel sexy.”  
  
  
  
“I would rather taste it from the source, though.” Sam said hopefully.  
  
  
  
Gabe smirked, “I would rather you not cut open my ball sac and suck it out…might be a bit painful for me.”  
  
  
  
He watched as the cum smeared chest started to shake with full belly laughter this time. Gabe’s whole body was bouncing from the force of Sam’s glee. It was like riding a bucking bronco.  
  
  
  
Yeah and with that image in his head…there went his soft cock getting rock hard again. Chuck bless an angel’s ability to recover fast.  
  
  
  
Gabe wiggled his cock at the smiling man, “Looks like I might be able to oblige you, sir.”  
  
  
  
Even before Sam’s mouth had time to open, a dirty thought was sent to Gabe from the man’s head. It was Gabe, using his wings to hover high enough to feed Sam his cock as the hunter sat against the headboard. Who was he to say no to that bit of delicious ingenuity?!  
  
  
  
The look plastered on Sam’s face when the living embodiment of his thought happened was priceless. Gabe’s wings performed a gentle back and forth motion to hold the archangel in place. “Your wish is my command, sweet stuff.”  
  
  
  
Sam’s hands reached out to grip Gabe’s hips and pull the archangel’s cock into a warm mouth. Maybe there were a few new kinks added to Gabe’s list because he was enjoying being a bit man-handled.  
  
  
  
And it was also nice for once, to get to look down at the sexy giant instead of always up and up and up. Granted his true form was actually taller than any skyscraper or mountain in existence, but as he didn’t want to burn Sam’s eyes out to prove it, this experience would have to satisfy.  
  
  
  
The more his wings were incorporated into the mix, Gabe couldn’t help wonder how they would have affected his prior sexual fun. But then, Sam wasn’t just different because of their connection…the dude was a hunter who knew of monsters and the oddities of the world. A normal human would see Gabe’s wings, and shit themselves. Not quite something he found sexy…he was so not into scat play.  
  
  
  
Gabriel could easily check mark having a wing kink now. Using his wings to hover over Sam, was like floating in a warm pool while some sexy cabana boy sucked his dick. Images flooded Gabe’s grey matter of the very long legs of Sam in those very short white shorts of a pool attendant. The man’s cock head poked out from under the leg hole. “Oh hell yes!”  
  
  
  
His whole body arched as his cock was thrust once last time into Sam’s wet suction before the orgasm rippled from his balls out to the tips of his wings. Gabe could tell his grace was overwhelmed from everything as it strained against the very molecules of his vessel.  
  
  
  
It was with a pout that the cold air of the bedroom hit his wet softening cock after the man swallowing his cum pushed Gabe backward. There was something so perversely hot in seeing Sam’s tongue flicking out across puffy lips to wipe off an errant drip of cum.  
  
  
  
Gabe’s fingers started to move to do another Snap but were stopped by the man below. “I was just going to put the wings away for now.”  
  
  
  
“No…umm…I’d like them to stay out.”  
  
  
  
Images of all sorts came into Gabe's head, but one stuck out from the rest. It was a thought about being held while Gabe flew them around the bunker. It was such an innocent, child-like idea that he knew they had to do it. “Guess this makes me Superman, and you Lois Lane.”  
  
  
  
Sam nervously gulped realizing once again Gabe had been given one of his dark secrets. “I wish Chuck would at least even the scales and let me hear your thoughts.”  
  
  
  
Gabe did his best superhero pose, “Come with me if you want to live.”  
  
  
  
A giggle escaped Sam’s lips, “You’re mixing up your movies. That was from Terminator.”  
  
  
  
SNAP!  
  
  
  
Sam’s jaw dropped as the human looking part of Gabe suddenly was an actual metallic terminator. “Okay this is so cool, but at the same time I might have peed myself a bit.”  
  
  
  
“Do you trust me?” The voice coming from the flying robot was a spot on Arnold Schwarzenegger, even though it was now saying a line from Aladdin.  
  
  
  
SNAP! The terminator switched over to the freakin’ Disney cartoon character and held out a hand for Sam to take. It was crazy seeing the cartoon skin holding onto the tanned flesh, but up went Sam off the bed as Aladdin’s free hand wrapped around the naked man’s waist.  
  
  
  
SNAP! The song, A Whole New World began to play softly around them as Gabe carefully flew them out the bedroom door and down the hall.  
  
  
  
Suffice it to say when Dean walked back into the bunker, he wasn’t expecting to see two naked men flying around the library. “Why am I seeing Aladdin’s cartoon junk dangling between my brother’s thighs?”  
  
  
  
Gabe and Sam both cracked up as the archangel decided to do a fly by in front of Dean’s face. A certain heavenly butt cheek might have made contact with Dean’s facial cheek for a few hilarious seconds.  
  
  
  
“So not cool, guys. And that’s my cue to go to my room so I can pour some bleach into my eyes.” Dean quickly exited away from the flying loonies.  
  
  
  
Once the older Winchester was gone, Gabe made a few loops around the room. He then re-positioned Sam’s body, so the tall man was in his arms like a damsel in distress. “So who do you want me to change into next?”  
  
  
  
Sam moved his hand to cup the archangel’s chin, “You…I just want you.”  
  
  
  
SNAP! Cartoon skin turned back to naked Gabriel skin. The archangel still making them hover almost four feet off the ground. “Well, I’m all yours, Sam. All sexy, brilliant, magnanimous five feet, eight inches of me.”  
  
  
  
Gabe started to lower them down when he received a very specific thought from Sam. Was it possible to get fucked while flying? This was something Gabe was more than happy to test out. “Where do you keep the lube, Samsquatch?”  
  
  
  
This time there was no sign of surprise at Gabe knowing what had been inside Sam’s head. Which just let the angel know the idea had been knowingly planted. “You dirty, perverted little hunter.”  
  
  
  
“I’m learning from the best.” Sam said leaning over and kissing Gabe’s cheek. “And by the way, the lube’s in my nightstand by the bed…but once we go get it, I want to cum back here.”  
  
  
  
“Sam fuckn’ Winchester…I think I might be in love.”  
  
  
  
“Gab fuckn’ riel…I know I am.”  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later as Cass was walking into the bunker to have an intel meeting with the boys, he was greeted with a most disturbing sight. His angelic brother was riding Sam on the Library’s ceiling. Knowing Gabe for millennia, it wasn’t anything shocking to see…but the addition of Sam was.  
  
  
  
Cass kept his eyes on the floor as he walked through the room to get to Dean’s room. “Dean, did you know your brother and my brother are sexually active with one another?”  
  
  
  
“Yes, Cass…I know.”  
  
  
  
“And you’re not planning some sort of murderous plot towards Gabriel?”  
  
  
  
“No, Cass…unless he hurts my little brother, I’m going to let it play out.” Dean turned and really looked at the trench coat wearing angel. “Umm just out of curiosity are you still able to fly?”  
  
  
  
“Not as well as when I first made our acquaintance, but yeah, I can manage a few minutes before my wings start to ache.”  
  
  
  
Dean gulped. “And let’s just say we’re out hunting some vampires, and we need to make a quick get-a-way…would you be able to…I don’t know, pick me up and fly me somewhere safe?”  
  
  
  
This got that confused Cass face sent his way. “Why wouldn’t I just zap you and I away?”  
  
  
  
“Like I said years ago, buddy…I don’t poop for days after being zapped.”  
  
  
  
“Well, then I guess it would be plausible that I could grip you tight and still raise you from the vampires.”  
  
  
  
Dean squirmed as he sat on the edge of his bed staring up at the still standing angel. “Could you show me?”  
  
  
  
Cass’ blue eyes squinted at what normally would be the expression Dean wore when picking up someone at a bar. And then it dawned on the angel. Was Dean curious about the freaky angel sex that Gabe and Sam were having in the other room? There was movement going on in the angel’s pants. Oh. “Sure I can show you…just let me get my angel blade…I left it on the kitchen counter before I left last time.”  
  
  
  
As Cass left the room, a very red-faced hunter remembered a conversation mentioning angel blades from many years ago. And when the nervous shock wore off an ear-to-ear grin spread across Dean Winchester’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
May 2, 2020, was a day like any other for most of the universe’s inhabitant…but for Gabe and Sam it was something more. It was their one year wedding anniversary, plus Sam’s thirty-seventh birthday to boot.  
  
  
  
Dean had graciously given them the Bunker for the weekend as he and Cass stayed at a nearby hotel. Not to have copious amounts of sex like Gabe and Sam planned on doing…nooooooo. Gabe had just rolled his eyes at the pair as if the hickies around the hunter’s neck weren’t clear as day.  
  
  
  
He and Sam were just happy Cass and Dean were doing something…even if they weren’t ready to announce it to the whole world yet.  
  
  
  
“Do I have to wear this, Gabe? I feel a bit foolish.” Sam’s voice called out from the bedroom where the man was getting into a costume Gabe had pleaded with him to wear.  
  
  
  
“Please, Samshine, for me?”  
  
  
  
Gabe couldn’t hold back a small chuckle at the sight that walked into the Library a few minutes later. And it wasn’t caused by the blue dress that the tall man was wearing…it was the pouty face Sam had on that made the archangel laugh.  
  
  
  
“I don’t understand how you can possibly find me wearing a Cinderella costume sexy.”  
  
  
  
Gabe’s cock, getting rock hard in seconds, would beg to differ. “Baby, you have no idea how sexy I find you in that dress. I have plans to push that skirt up and fuck you over this table very shortly. You did remember to go commando, right?”  
  
  
  
A flash of hunter junk was shown then, and Sam’s pouty face couldn’t help but change over to a smiley one. “Yeah, I remembered. That is the only part I’m enjoying.”  
  
  
  
“What? The way your cock feels against the blue satin?”  
  
   
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
  
The horniness level rising in Gabe almost made him forget the whole reason for the Cinderella get-up. “Come sit in this chair, my sexy princess.”  
  
  
  
Sam obeyed, and soon Gabe was kneeling before the tall man while holding a gift box. The wrapping paper was just a bunch of overlapping candy wrappers taped together.  
  
  
  
“I swear, Gabriel, if that’s another candy dildo I’m going to scream. They make my ass so sticky my underwear keeps self-wedging.”  
  
  
  
“It’s not a candy dildo, Sam-O. Now will you just let me be romantic or what?!”  
  
  
  
Still looking scared and skeptical, Sam kept quiet.  
  
  
  
Gabriel smiled sweetly as he handed the wrapper wrapped box to Sam. “You’ve been a part of my life for a long time…annoying me, frustrating me, making my cock hard, and trying to kill me a few times…you know love. Well, I wanted you to have this. It’s just something I found.”  
  
  
  
Sam took the box and tore off all the candy wrappers to reveal a shoe box. The lid oddly looked like a sewer grate for some reason. He lifted the lid and saw…paper?! Lots of colorful shredded paper. He sent a questioning glance to his husband. “You’re giving me a box of paper?”  
  
  
  
Honey-brown eyes were rolled, “Sam, as much as the typical one year gift is paper…did you even consider there might be something UNDER the paper?!”  
  
  
  
Reaching past the shredded filler, Sam did indeed feel something. Grabbing the mystery gift he pulled it out and gasped. “Is this…”  
  
  
  
“Yep…straight from a sewer in Black Rock…Sam this is your lost shoe.”  
  
  
  
Sam’s jaw was just hanging as the hunter stared at the very shoe he had lost thirteen years ago. “How…how did you even know…”  
  
  
  
“Everything…remember. I heard everything that happened to you that day. I mean really, Sam?! Grabbing the cursed rabbit foot?!”  
  
  
  
“I was being choked, thank you very much. Sue me for making a rash decision.”  
  
  
  
“It was like watching a freakin’ TV show that day, I swear. I had to see how it ended. Hence I was in the shadows when your shoe fell into the sewer. I waited till you guys left and poofed down to get it.”  
  
  
  
“Why though?”  
  
  
  
Gabe smirked, “Do you want the real reason or a romantic one?”  
  
  
  
Sam grimaced, “I’m going to regret this, I’m sure, but give me the real reason.”  
  
  
  
“My dick liked you back then, even though you tried to murder me, and so I took the shoe back to my place and hung it on the wall by my bed.”  
  
  
  
“And?” Sam asked knowingly.  
  
  
  
“And…I would jerk off while looking at it and thinking about you.”  
  
  
  
“Hmm…well I’m a bit surprised…I expected something worse.”  
  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
   
  
Sam grinned sheepishly, “I expected you’d say you jerked off into it…like a fleshlight.”  
  
  
  
Gabe pretended to be all shocked and appalled. “I am truly, and utterly hurt at that assumption.”  
  
  
  
Sam just rolled his eyes at his husband, “Just kiss me already.”  
  
  
  
SNAP! Sam found himself bent over the table with Gabe standing behind him. The lost shoe rested in the middle of the wooden structure like some odd centerpiece.  
  
  
  
Blue satin slid up the hunter’s thighs as his angelic husband pushed the Cinderella dress past Sam’s naked bum. A kiss was pressed to the left buttock. “There I kissed you.”  
  
  
  
“You’re lucky I love you, Gabriel Winchester.”  
  
  
  
“I know…I’m the luckiest angel around.”  
  
  
  
“Mhmm, my angel.”  
  
  
  
Gabe kissed the right cheek next. “Happy fuckn’ Birthday, Sam Winchester.”  


THE END

 

 


End file.
